OS de Noël
by Nathea
Summary: Veuillez pardonner mon titre. Severus se voit obliger de porter le costume du Père Noël pour les fêtes de fin d'années à Poudlard.


Hello ! Voici un petit OS suite au défi de Noël que j'ai sur le groupe HGXSS. C'est assez fleur bleu et il y a un lemon, vous voilà prévenu.

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à Shukrat pour sa rapidité.

Bonne lecture,

oOo

Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Severus avait toujours détesté Noël.

Son souvenir de Noël le plus lointain remontait à ses quatre ans et demi. Son père avait ramené le sapin acheté à un vendeur sur un trottoir. Le conifère était plutôt bien pourvu d'épines et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait fleurait bon la forêt que le petit Severus n'avait encore jamais vu.

Tobias était rentré avec le sapin, l'avait déposé sur le sol entre le bahut bas où était rangé la vaisselle et le poêle à charbon sur lequel Eileen faisait réchauffer la soupe. Le paternel avait alors dit à sa femme :

« Le voilà ton sapin, t'a qu'à dire au gamin de le décorer ça lui fera une occupation ».

La mère de Severus lui avait répondu en soufflant :

« Je préfère m'en occuper, Severus est encore trop petit.

-A trop le chouchouter tu vas en faire une pédale » Avait répondu Tobias en crachant sur le sol.

L'homme, s'était alors dirigé vers un buffet qui se trouvait du côté opposé au poêle, et en sorti une bouteille de bourbon, bon marché, qu'il déboucha pour en porter le goulot à ses lèvres.

Le lendemain Eileen avait décoré le sapin, sans utiliser de magie ou à peine. Elle avait fabriqué des boules à base de chutes de tissus qu'elle avait pu récupérer en faisant quelques travaux de coutures pour arrondir les fins de mois et des guirlandes de bruyères. Le sapin n'était pas bien garni mais c'était suffisant.

Le petit Severus avait regardé sa mère s'affairer autour de l'arbre. Quand elle eut terminé sa tâche elle regarda son fils un air plus que satisfait sur le visage.

« Pourquoi tu fais pas la magie avec l'arbre ? » avait demandé le petit.

« Il serait plus beau » continua-t-il.

Eileen soupira et fit signe à son fils d'approcher.

« Je pourrais utiliser la magie effectivement pour en faire un arbre majestueux. Je pourrais en faire le plus beau sapin du pays si je le voulais. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Regarde autour de toi Severus, regarde l'endroit où nous vivons, notre quartier, notre rue, notre maison. Nous sommes des petits, des presque invisibles pour le reste de la ville. Alors le sapin reflète ce que nous sommes. Tant que tu es petit, contente toi de ça, évites de rêver trop grand, trop haut. Ça ne sert à rien et ça te blessera. Reste à ta place. Nous sommes petits, nous n'avons aucune raison de jouer les prétentieux avec un autre sapin. »

Severus du haut de ses presque cinq ans avait écouté sa maman les yeux grands ouverts. Cette nuit-là, le petit garçon s'était retrouvé seul dans sa chambre, accroupi entre son lit et sa commode se bouchant les oreilles pour essayer d'atténuer les cris de son papa et de sa maman qui se criaient dessus. Il pria, il se jura qu'il ne resterait pas petit. Qu'il voulait grandir, partir de cet endroit, devenir grand et faire plein de magie pour rendre les sapins plus beaux.

oOo

Severus marchait d'un pas rapide et de toute évidence énervé lorsqu'il interrompit ses souvenirs d'enfance. Ses premiers rêves de grandeur l'avaient mené à se faire tatouer l'avant-bras gauche qui le faisait souffrir faisant de lui un esclave, et en était rendu à exécuter les ordres les plus cruels d'un monstre mégalomane. Il n'avait suivi aveuglément les lubies de Voldemort que deux ans, avant qu'il ne retourne sa veste dans l'espoir que Lily soit sauvée. De Face de serpent il était passé à Dumbledore. Un pion, voilà ce qu'il avait été pendant dix-sept ans. Il avait tué Albus, et même si on lui en avait donné l'ordre, le monde sorcier ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir abrégé les souffrances de l'hurluberlu barbu.

Severus continuait sa marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il sortait du bureau de Minerva qui occupait le poste de directrice depuis douze ans. Cette bonne femme s'Albussisait de plus en plus. A croire que le fauteuil directorial rendait marteau ceux qui y posaient leur séant. Snape grogna, il était en colère et pire encore, il était en colère contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas été fichu d'argumenter suffisamment pour refuser l'idée saugrenue de la vieille peau écossaise. Il s'était d'abord offusqué, choqué, outré. Il s'était moqué, avait usé de ses rictus méprisants, rien n'y avait fait. McGonnagall tenait bon. Alors il avait crié, marchandé, imploré et même supplié mais ça n'avait eu aucun effet. Il avait quitté la pièce, remonté comme un coucou. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers ses appartements dans les cachots, où il espérait trouver paix et réconfort.

oOo

Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne Hermione avait toujours adoré Noël.

Son souvenir de Noël le plus lointain remontait à ses quatre ans. Son père avait ramené un sapin qu'il était allé couper dans une forêt à quelques kilomètres de leur maison. Le conifère était haut et large et sentait bon l'hiver.

Roger était rentré avec l'énorme sapin et aidé de sa femme Bridget, il l'avait installé dans leur grand salon à côté de la cheminée qui crépitait joyeusement.

Roger et Bridget avaient décoré le sapin aidé de leur petite Hermione qui était toute excitée. Elle répétait sans s'arrêter tous ce que contenait sa liste au père Noël. L'arbre, une fois décoré était magnifique. Le père de la petite fille avait installé une guirlande lumineuse qui clignotait et qui fascinait Hermione. Bridget changeait chaque année les décorations de Noël, cette année elle avait opté pour du rose et du blanc. Quand chaque branche du conifère fut décorée, Roger prit sa fille dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au sommet de l'arbre. Hermione se fit alors très solennelle et accrocha l'étoile qu'elle avait dans les mains.

La petite fille n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Sa maman lui avait dit qu'il fallait encore douze dodos pour que le père Noël passe. C'était très long douze dodos, mais elle attendit en récitant tous les soirs avant de s'endormir sa liste de jouets qu'elle avait commandé.

Le 25 décembre au matin Hermione se réveilla aux aurores et entra en trombe dans la chambre de ses parents.

« Maman ! Papa ! Vite le Père Noël il est venu donner les cadeaux, viiiiiiiiite. » Et elle était repartie en courant vers le salon où trônait le sapin et une montagne de cadeaux destinés à la fillette.

Hermione souri en se remémorant ce Noël. Quelle petite fille gâtée elle aurait pu faire si ses parents ne lui avaient pas donné de bonne bases.

Oui Hermione aimait Noël depuis toujours.

Aussi lorsque Minerva lui avait parlé de son idée d'organiser une soirée de Noël où tous ceux qui avaient combattu pour la lumière étaient conviés avec leurs enfants et même leurs petits-enfants pour certain. Elle avait presque bondi de joie et s'était même portée volontaire pour endosser le rôle d'un elfe, de la Mère Noel ou même d'un renne. Minerva fut ravie de l'enthousiasme de son professeur d'arithmancie et lui confia un rôle très important.

Hermione était toute en joie. Elle était dans ses appartements et trépignait d'impatience. Elle avait retrouvé l'insouciance de ses quatre ans.

oOo

Quand Severus poussa la porte de son havre de paix, il fut accueilli par une tornade chevelu et frisée qui lui sauta au coup en criant :

« Tu as dit oui ? Tu vas le faire hein ? Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui »

Snape prit son assaillante par les épaules et la calma d'un seul regard. Hermione se sentant un peu bête baissa la tête en signe d'excuses. Une fois sûr que la jeune femme ne ferait plus de crise digne d'une adolescente en plein concert de Justin Bieber, il lui répondit d'une voix lasse :

« Disons que je n'ai pas pu dire non. Mais bordel Hermione, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de nous porter volontaire pour cette mascarade ? Tu m'imagines en Père Noël ? Que toi tu fasses la Mère Noël passe encore, mais de quel droit m'as-tu impliqué là dedans Hermione ? Je suis cuit. » Severus s'affala dans le fauteuil le plus proche en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Je pensais que ça pourrait être bien de faire quelque chose ensemble, j'ai toujours aimé Noël. Et depuis que Minerva m'a parlé de cette soirée je n'ai pas arrêté de t'imaginer en costume de Père Noël. Du coup, ça me fait des choses… » Dit Hermione en lui lançant un regard rempli de luxure.

« Des choses ? » Demanda Severus pantois.

« Comment ça des choses ? Tu veux dire que ça t'excite ? Le costume de Père Noël t'excite ? Vraiment ?

-C'est pas le costume qui m'excite Severus, c'est l'idée de toi dedans. Tu veux pas qu'on fasse un essai ? » Répondit la rouge et or de son air le plus coquin.

Le vert et argent leva un sourcil. Il réfléchissait. Il n'avait aucune envie de porter cette chose colorée mais en même temps, un petit jeu de rôle et une bonne partie de jambes en l'air pourraient lui faire le plus grand bien. Il lança un regard à sa compagne qui le fixait toujours en le mangeant des yeux. Elle avait gagné. Il se leva et ordonna :

« Reste ici, tu n'entreras dans la chambre que lorsque je t'appellerai, c'est clair ?

-Oui Severus » Répondit Hermione toute émoustillée à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Snape entra dans la chambre et remarqua que Minerva avait bien fait livrer les costumes. Ils étaient posés sur le lit dans leur housse. D'un coup de baguette le serpentard rangea celui d'Hermione dans l'armoire. Il toisa d'un œil noir le costume qui l'attendait, _par Merlin il y avait même la perruque et la fausse barbe !_ Il décida qu'Hermione devrait se passer de ces postiches de poils. Il se déshabilla et enfila l'habit rouge qui contenait même un faux ventre.

Après s'être raclé la gorge, il appela son amante qui le rejoignit sur le champ.

Severus était assis sur le lit, et regarda Hermione entrée dans la pièce. Il lui fit mine d'approcher et une fois tout prêt de lui, il prit le temps de la contempler. Il la sentait vibrer, sa respiration s'était accélérée, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, de toute évidence elle était très excitée. Il commença à s'interroger sur ce fantasme étrange mais chassa vite ses interrogations. Il avait une jeune femme qui s'offrait à lui, autant en profiter sans se poser de question.

L'homme attrapa Hermione et l'assit sur ses genoux de façon à ce que son torse soit collé au dos de la jeune femme, que les fesses de sa maitresse soient posées sur son sexe, qui était déjà impatient de sortir du vêtement rouge, et les jambes de la belle écartées.

Severus approcha son visage de l'oreille de sa lionne et de sa voix la plus suave lui murmura :

« As-tu été sage Hermione ? Dois-je te récompenser ou te punir ? »

Hermione soupira et remua son bassin.

« Réponds-moi sorcière, as-tu été une méchante lionne ou une gentille minette ? » Tout en parlant, Severus avait glissé sa main sous la jupe que portait la sorcière et était allé directement derrière le sous-vêtement. La jeune femme était déjà prête à ce qu'il la retourne contre le lit et qu'il la prenne de suite.

Cependant il voulut faire durer un peu le jeu. Tandis qu'Hermione se tortillait sur lui, attisant toujours un peu plus l'excitation de son amant, Severus lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Regarde-toi comme tu t'agites, regarde comme tu es mouillée petite coquine. » Comme il était un amant généreux il gratifia sa compagne de caresses sur son clitoris qui la fit gémir de la manière la plus érotique qu'il soit.

Il continuait ses cajoleries pendant qu'Hermione bougeait sur lui et l'excitait davantage. Il chahuta son bouton de chair encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se raidisse sur lui, qu'elle gémisse plus fort, qu'elle mouille un peu plus la main qui la taquinait et que sa tête se pose sur son épaule. Elle venait de jouir.

La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre ses esprits et se remit sur ses pieds. Elle observa son compagnon avec concupiscence et d'un geste un peu brusque le poussa à s'allonger complètement sur le lit. Elle le trouvait tellement sexy, tellement à croquer comme ça qu'elle était prête à le dévorer.

Après s'être entièrement dévêtue en gestes impatients, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et s'affaira à sortir ce sexe qu'elle avait senti sous elle pendant qu'elle était assise sur les genoux de son amant.

« Tu restes habillé, je veux te voir dans ce costume pendant que je te chevaucherais. »

Elle releva légèrement les hanches, et d'un geste lent guida la verge de son homme dans son sexe impatient. Severus gémit, et ferma les yeux essayant de se contrôler.

« J'ai été très sage Severus, je prends ma récompense » Parla Hermione d'une voix rauque. Elle s'arqua, posa ses mains sur les chevilles de son soupirant, rejeta sa tête en arrière et enfin, bougea son bassin, langoureusement.

Severus admira la pose de sa sorcière, il la trouvait sublime. Il lui laissa les rennes, elle mènerait le bal et lui se contenterait de la regarder bouger et de la sentir autour de sa queue. Il agrippa les hanches d'Hermione pour sentir son ventre se contracter, il admira ses seins bouger au même rythme que ses mouvements et, alors qu'il regardait le nombril de sa lionne danser pour lui, alors qu'il sentait les parois du sexe de sa galante se resserrer sur son pénis, alors qu'il écoutait la femme qu'il aimait jouir, il se prit à penser que peut-être, il pourrait aimer cette fête, si tous les Noël étaient avec elle.


End file.
